Talk:Skarlet
What do you think of replacing that main image with this one? Best regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 13:17, March 27, 2011 (UTC) I think Kung Lao is too in the way xD Azeruth 14:30, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey i added that amin image could you give me credit please i found that before anyone the one that is the main pic now. Skarlett, Ruby, or a Completely New Character? So, with the name not being revealed, who do you think it is? Mortal Kombat producer Shaun Himmerick said the tweet regarding the 3 DLC's was wrong (see reference 12 of Mortal Kombat (2011)), but in the tweet it said the 3 confirmed as DLC were Kintaro, Kenshi, and Skarlett. From my point of view, it can be taken as the DLC is fake, OR the fact that they said Skarlett was DLC was "wrong" and therefore makes the Lady in Red either Ruby or a whole new character. Remember when Ed Boon tweeted if we'd like to see a new character? So, what are your thoughts? Is it Skarlett? Ruby? Or a brand new character? Azeruth 17:00, March 27, 2011 (UTC) : One of the interviews referred to her as "Scarlet" (that was the way it was spelled). I wouldn't be surprised if she was given a brand new name or something. However, I think it's clear she was based on the ''Mortal Kombat 2'' rumored character. However, I do not believe that it's Ruby; I doubt the MK-team would directly base the character on someone from Defenders of the Realm (however, Quan Chi did make his first appearance there, so who knows). : However – this may go without saying – once her official name is revealed the page will be renamed from "Lady In Red" to whatever her official name may be. 19:17, March 27, 2011 (UTC) : New character Ryan Porter 19:20, March 27, 2011 (UTC) : : Its Skarlet it says so here. http://www.computerandvideogames.com/295504/news/mortal-kombat-dlc-characters-revealed/ BurnInIce 22:03, March 27, 2011 (UTC) : : : : I think it's just a remake of Kira look at the similarities : 1.She has long knives : 2.She's red-headed : 3.She has a pony tail : 4.She has the same boots as Kira's alternate costume : 5.She's dressed in red : :1. No. Kira has the knives like Kano. Scarlet has two short swords on her back and some very different looking throwing knives (I believe they're Kunai) :2. Yup, so? :3. This one is related to 2. You didn't need to seperate them. :4. No she doesn't. Similar doesn't mean the same. They're only the same if your description start and ends at 'long red boots'. :5. Again, not important and not evidence. :6. I know it's not listed, but she's unpopular and Boon has stated that the more unpoplur characters, especially those who are largely a copy of another character are gone for good. : :If she came back I'd eat my own shorts. : :She's not Kira, Kira is Black Dragon, not a ninja, since when does Kira have ninja swords? Besides Kira didn't come in until Deadly Alliance (or maybe it was deception?), and she's not popular enough. :Maybe Kira took lessons from Tasia? I am AnnhilationNation... and I thank you for playing on the DFW. 06:16, April 11, 2011 (UTC) ::We know her name is "Scarlet" or "Skarlet" or "Skarlett" or "Scarlett" or some other variation of that. All the interviews either hint, or basically say what her name is. However, all those interviews were conducted in person (or over the radio), and the name was '''spoken, and no clarification as to spelling was made. And since all those names are pronounced the same, the actual spelling still remains to be revealed. We'll find out soon enough though. I'm fairly certain that she'll be a brand new character, if not, this would be the first main-series-''MK'' game (not counting expansions and ports) to not have a single new character. 06:48, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :: :: ::Recently tweeted by the official MK handle: ::https://twitter.com/#!/MK_MortalKombat/status/64698930075668482 ::Possible confirmation of her name's actual spelling, perhaps? Ambokiko 10:42, May 3, 2011 (UTC) The Previous topic Maybe, but I'm the one who uploaded it on the wiki in the first place. -Seannix Ninja Mask vs. Veil Someone keeps changing the appearance regarding the ninja mask. Now, I'm not opposed to just taking out the whole "unlike the other female ninjas" part and just leave it at "She wears a ninja mask" but I feel it's noteworthy considering the DLC Scan points it out. Also, there is a difference. The female ninjas all wear veils, Mileena even has a page about her veil: Mileena's Veil. The ninja mask continues past the neck, while the veil only covers the bottom half of the face. I don't mind deleting the part and leaving it at ninja mask, but there's a difference, and I feel it's slightly noteworthy. It's a difference. Azeruth 12:45, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Picture of Her is that the picture I posted on Twitter? either way i want to see gameplay of her and what element she has power of. Her name i saw an online interview with Hans Lo one of Mortal Kombats directors and he said "Yes Kenshi and Scarlet are DLC for Mortal Kombat" i don't remember exactly what he said but thats how her name was spelled, a "C" and one "T". I'm pretty sure that the person who wrote the article just spelled it that way, it's not known how her name is spelled. It's highly likely it'll be Skarlett, which is the way the fans named her, and it uses the "k" like most Mortal Kombat names/words. Azeruth 03:49, April 3, 2011 (UTC) I don't know the 2 "t"s look good in my mind if thats what her name is, i think it would be "Skarlet", i dont know thats my opinion. MKvsKI 01:04, April 3, 2011. Xbox you guys got your exclusive, are you happy stop whining, it is a free xbox exclusive it will be automatticaly on the disc, no dlc required Ryan Porter 02:19, April 3, 2011 (UTC) also it is scarlett Ryan Porter 02:20, April 3, 2011 (UTC) OH YEAH!(Hangingmanpeter0 03:31, April 3, 2011 (UTC)) Are you telling me that SHE is the Xbox 360 exclusive?! wheres your proof? if its true, i will Leap for Joy. MKvsKI 01:07 April 3. 2011 (UTC) If she is DLC then she won't be Xbox exclusive,Personally i think Kintaro will be the Xbox exclusive. I don't know about kintaro, you have to remember, he's a boss character, and relativley larger than Goro, plus Kintaro is part of the 300th challenge, endgame and the challenge tower is on both ports, We'll just wait and see. I heard or read,I forget where sorry, that Xbox gets some kind of extra mode. Don't know/remember what it is, or if it was being reported as true or just a rumor GrimmShadows 10:46, April 16, 2011 (UTC) She isn't the exclusive character... there is NO exclusive character for 360. --Byakuya600 11:41, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Forget Kratos,she's the real deal Oh,yeah she's my new main sorry,Sareena and Li Mei.(Hangingmanpeter0 03:36, April 4, 2011 (UTC)) I have been hearing rumors that she's a xbox exclusive Saints95 03:38, April 4, 2011 (UTC)Saints95 Oh yes,I can't wait and she might not be for long,she will appear on the PS3 once you think about it.(Hangingmanpeter0 03:52, April 4, 2011 (UTC)) Well if she IS xbox exclusive and will eventually appear on PS3, then its only fair that Kratos will be DLC for 360, just saying. User:MKvsKI 12:31, April 4, 2011 Kratos could never be DLC for Xbox, PlayStation owns him. 20:14, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Technically, Sony owns him not Playstation; but yeah theres no way a character would appear on a console made by a competing company. GrimmShadows 10:43, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Saying Sony owns him or saying Playstation owns him really ammounts to the same thing. Kratos appearing in an Xbox game is just as likely as Master Chief appearing in a Nintendo game. -Rm2kking 07:49, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Exclusive? I don't fully believe that she's the xbox exclusive, either way, i'm glad she's at least playable, i've experienced the "Skarlet" glitch first hand, but i never thought she was a secret character, like the original "Ermac" rumour, i just thought she was a glitch, but I thought it was cool, and I can't wait to see her signature moves!MKvsKI 19:30, April 4, 2011 (UTC)MKvsKI 03:30, April 4, 2011. Here's a song about a Lady,a lady in red. Oh,one day while I was out on a walk,looking at my watch had no time to talk,on my way to the mall,to pick up MK not time to fall,saw this lady,this beautiful girl in red took me by surprise oooh lady in red,she's the lady in red put a dagger in Scorpion's head,ooh lady in red refusing to date Johnny Cage she's the lady in red.(Hangingmanpeter0 07:29, April 5, 2011 (UTC)) Nice... -Sub-Erstryktile I smell Sarcasm.(Hangingmanpeter0 05:13, May 1, 2011 (UTC)) Did anyone else notice...? That whenever a glitch character becomes a real character the glitch is always dressed in red. : First of all, sign your posts. Second of all, my rule of thumb is "two points make a line, not a pattern." If we get a third glitch character, and he or she is dressed in red, then that'll be a little odd. Good catch, though. 02:00, April 12, 2011 (UTC) : That's because when they did the sprites, the costumes they used were red. They were recolored to be yellow/blue/pink/green for the different characters, but the original costumes the actors were filmed in were red. Azeruth 02:02, April 12, 2011 (UTC) : It was red for the girls in MKIII (blue outfits in MKII according to the portrayer's page Katalin Zamiar, but it was red for MK1 for Scorpion/Sub-Zero/Reptile, mention in the first Mortal Kombat game's trivia "In the arcade version of Mortal Kombat, an unproven glitch occasionally caused Scorpion or Sub-Zero to morph into a red ninja (due to color, with which the original ninja animations were shot), named "ERMAC" (short for "error macro")" --Azeruth 02:42, April 13, 2011 (UTC) : So,she was the base for the other girls,just like Ermac was for the male ninjas..(Hangingmanpeter0 17:46, April 18, 2011 (UTC)) ::Technically she wasn't, but I believe that people made the assumption that a glitch for the girls would end up being red like the glitch was in MKI for the guys due to the guys base being red. Just an assumption turned real now. --Azeruth 17:49, April 18, 2011 (UTC) well i think the lady in red deserves to be called the red ninja cuz she's one tough woman :Once again, sign your name. Secondly, why? That's not her official name or title? CrashBash 17:12, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Hard to Get ﻿Hi, I'm a new user and I was wandering how do we get her and the other DLCs to play as. Are they even out yet? I really want to know so if you guys could help me. Thanks - user: Lindsaysbiggestfan The game just came out today... So no. And are you a PS3 user or Xbox 360? PS3. Thanks for the info. Now I wonder when they will come out - Lindsaysbiggestfan Hackable Looks like its possible to get the game to load up her model with one of the available animation sets in game. SInce they would of needed to fully skin and rig her for the cinematics in Story Mode, I don't see it being difficult at all for somebody with the means to hack the code to play as her as seen here. However since she would have no moves or be emulating another character seems more like a novelty. Heres the vid if anybody hasn't seen it yet http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SDmTXprqXRY. You could probably do the same thing with any of the unplayable characters from Challenge Tower too. Emonegarand 06:08, April 24, 2011 (UTC) This proves once for all her name is Skarlet! GunBlazer 23:30, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Yes it does, so instead of this page called "Lady in Red" shouldn't we change it to Skarlet due to its confirmation? 23:51, April 24, 2011 (UTC)MKvsKI 07:51, April 24, 2011 (UTC) I think we should wait until the DLC comes out. They could easily add a t later on or completely change her name just because of the hacks. --Azeruth 23:56, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Seconded! GunBlazer 00:01, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Ok, i just thought we might as well if there is an announcer voice file that says "Skarlet" I figured that would be enough proof to change it but your probably right... MKvsKI 01:40, April 25, 2011 (UTC)MKvsKI 09:41, April 24, 2011 Skarlett Babality Glitch? ill show you more later. thumb|left|300px|Glitch of not moving Rename the page Hector Sanchez confirmed her name, and the hack showed it. GunBlazer 15:59, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Look 1 discusion over this one ... we will wait-- 16:10, May 3, 2011 (UTC) got it. just wanted to know since Tahitia wont give up. [[User:GunBlazer|'Gun']][[User talk:GunBlazer|'Blazer']] 19:58, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Edenian? How do you guys know she is Human? She looks very "Edenian" to me, in the looks and clothing. Please remove the race if there is no official reference quoting it from the devs. Also she was originally a glitched clone of Kitana, KItana being Edenian. And IMO she does not dress or fight like a human, lore wise. :She isn't listed as human... --Azeruth 03:07, May 4, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Nevermind, Cav changed it and I didn't notice. --Azeruth 03:08, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Vampire? Skarlet's moves are supposedly based around blood and the manipulation thereof, and her voice in videos is very inhuman sounding. I wonder if she is a vampire? -Rm2kking 07:47, May 6, 2011 (UTC) I care not, she's a slime girl and that's all that matters 8D Kaihedgie 07:59, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Do I even want to know what a slime girl is? -Rm2kking 08:21, May 6, 2011 (UTC) She just likes blood,nothing more.(Hangingmanpeter0 09:26, May 6, 2011 (UTC)) And you know this? How? Seems like conjecture to me. -Rm2kking 09:29, May 6, 2011 (UTC) You don't have to have fangs to like blood,you should know that..(Hangingmanpeter0 09:32, May 6, 2011 (UTC)) It's not the blood that makes me wonder, it's her inhuman voice combined with the blood. Just for the record, I don't think ''she's a vampire, I'm just kind of throwing the possibility out there. Nitara is a vampire and she doesn't have an inhuman voice, and Skarlet's voice sounds Ermac-like anyway, so who knows what she is. -Rm2kking 09:34, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Blood is her mouthwash...hahaha(Hangingmanpeter0 09:37, May 6, 2011 (UTC)) Haha. I kind of hope Skarlet isn't a vampire. Something new and original would be cooler. Perhaps she's some kind of demon? Who knows. Though as a vampire she'd be cooler than Nitara, since I was a bit disapointed by her moveset and her look. I guess we'll just have to wait for more details. Can't wait to play as her -Rm2kking 09:43, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Sareena is a demon,so nothing new there maybe she's Sub Zero(s) long lost sister?(ReimondoMyImmortal 09:58, May 6, 2011 (UTC)) Yeah there are a bunch of demons. Sareena, Quan Chi, Shang Tsung, Moloch, Drahmin, and a few others. What's one more? Lol. What makes you think she's Sub-Zero's sister? -Rm2kking 10:07, May 6, 2011 (UTC) she isn't Sub-Zero's sister, i think that Sub-Zero's sister is Frost. :) Maybe she's a female Ermac. She is red and has a similar voice effect. That would be terribly unoriginal though. -Rm2kking 10:17, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Yes, she's a female Ermac. Because Ermac was first red male ninja who originally in [[Mortal Kombat|''Mortal Kombat]]. When, in Mortal Kombat II, ''He replaced by Skarlet, is a new red female ninja. nay, that was a voice glitch for me. listen her other voice clips and judge. either way, maybe the MK team has added some new species (cough,cough,cough,smoke,cough,cough,) [[User:GunBlazer|'Gun']][[User talk:GunBlazer|'Blazer']] 12:09, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Ending? I read her ending, if that IS her ending and Shao Kahn IS her master shouldn't her allignment be Evil? MKvsKI 01:57, May 7, 2011 (UTC)MKvsKI I agree, in her ending it says her "fallen master" that being avenging Shao Kahn's death. She is logically speaking evil. Also in none of her plot does she aid the earth realm warriors, thats another sign that she is alligned with outworld. Seems to me, according to what I have read in the plot, that she was mind-slaved by Mr. Quan Chi to attack and kill Shao Kahn. So seems to me that she was alligned with Kahn from the beginning. Also a ninja assassin that Kahn specializes in employing. Most endings aren't canonical.. I don't see why this one would be any different. And Iron, always sign your posts. --Byakuya600 09:15, May 7, 2011 (UTC) I agree with Byakuya600 she may NOT be evil I mean she is chained up in Kahn's Coliseum ,but Tanya is evil and chained up, we'll just wait until she is Downloadable. She is chained up because Quan Chi send her on a mission to kill Kahn and acquire his power. She failed hence the result was being tied up in chains at his arena. She also wears the typical Kahn ninja assassination outfits that bear ressembelence to Kitana and Jade. Also according to her ending in MK11, it says she avenges her fallen master, that being Shao Kahn. If all my calculations add up, she is evil. Forgot to add, I also believe she is an outworlder, like Kahn, Reiko and Li Mei. :I vote we wait until she comes out as DLC and we see what she does/her bio. --Azeruth 15:59, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :Yes. She might have been tricked to work for Shao Kahn. Csand 16:30, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :Also, Being Outworlder does not make her automatically evil; Li Mei is an Outworlder and she is good. [[User:GunBlazer|'Gun']][[User talk:GunBlazer|'Blazer']] 17:52, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Kahn's Colleseum if she can turn into blood, how can she be tied up in kahns arena? also isnt she an ally of his? First of all, sign your posts. Secondly, what do you mean? Zain is my name! 00:41, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :I think they mean it's not exactly plausible for her to be chained up in Kahn's Arena if she has the ability to turn into a pool of blood. I haven't seen her do that, haven't looked around at her gameplay. And the 2nd part probably deals with the way the her ending sounds. It makes it sound like she's an ally of Shao Kahn. --Azeruth 01:15, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Maybe the chains disable her powers? --ByakuyaTALK! 01:25, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I didn't sign my post, and secondly, Azeruth, that's exactly what I mean xV DEaD ShOT xV 15:41, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Deadshot, i don't really think that she is a ally of Shao Kahn, not very much is known about her, apart from being a blood mistress, a glitched version of Kitana (MK2), what weapons she has, that she was chained up in the arena, etc. You can't belive what you hear, you have to see it for your self to belive it. I think she would be like scorpion, neutral, Scorpions ending sounds actually sounds like he is evil, when he actually is neutral. I gotta self agree with Byakuya, as an example: why can't Kira free her self? She is really powerful... The chains really would disable the powers of the victims chained to it, as if it would be so embarrising, why wouldn't Tanya just then turn her self invinsible to avoid the embarrisment? Alta1r 17:44, May 9, 2011 (UTC) @Alta1r, I saw the video on youtube. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yoAdRjuO1h0(UTC) xV DEaD ShOT xV 23:32, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Ooooohhh Fiddlesticks. Still, does not Confirm her Aligment. Havik is neutral, and he admires Shao Kahn. Alta1r 16:57, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Yay! A new character So they finally made Skarlet a offical playable character! Hey.... didn't it say she used throwing knivies? Why is it gone if the fatality shows her using a knife? Anyways, according to her design, she's supposed to be the 4th ninja girl, right? Now, all they need to do is put Tremor in one of thier fighting games... Tremorfan94 01:13, May 10, 2011 (UTC) 01.52, May 8 2011 (UTC) That is because the video's released of Skarlet, are still in the testing fase. The programmers are now finisching the final elements. These video's are just apetisers of more things to come. Arie81 07:16, May 11, 2011 (UTC) 1.SIGN YOUR POSTS! 2.Tremor has been denied for the game until new advice. [[User:GunBlazer|'Gun']][[User talk:GunBlazer|'Blazer''']] 19:45, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Why does so many users forget to sign their post? Alta1r 21:39, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :I think it's either they don't know how to (even when it says how right above the box to write) or they forget. --Azeruth 21:44, May 9, 2011 (UTC) : :Oh.....Sorry I'm new here Tremorfan94 21:50, May 9, 2011 (UTC) : :I forget alot xV DEaD ShOT xV 23:33, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Back on topic... I think it would be interesting if Tremor made it into another game. If a character based on a mere rumor/glitch can make it, there are chances he might make it aswell. Now personally, I'm not a fan of him, but it would be a treat to those who are fans. --ByakuyaTALK 09:08, May 11, 2011 (UTC) THANK YOU!!! Finally, somebody else agrees with me! Tremorfan94 21:01, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I agree as well, people LOVE Tremor, so it would be cool if he appeared.Sub-Erstryktile4 04:06, May 14, 2011 (UTC)